City Designer
by CrescentSnow
Summary: Roy is famous actor. Riza is their team designer. What happens when he falls in love with her? And to add the chaos adjacent to their jobs are Riza's over-acting grandfather and Roy's over-supportive 'mother'.Will havoc ensue, or will she fall for him?


Chapter I: Prologue

"Miss Hawkeye" Riza's secretary, Rebecca, called from the phone line in her office.

"What is it?" she asked not bothering to look up from her designs.

"Sir Grumman wants you in his office Ma'am"

"When?"

"Right now."

"Okay tell him that I'll be there in…. ummm….. Ten minutes." She said looking into her wrist watch.

After Ten Minutes sharp she did get out of her office.

"Always on the time aren't we Riza?" Rebecca asked.

"Olivier was near you when you made the phone call didn't you?"

"How did you know? You psychic or something?"

"No you just address me professionally when she's ear-shot."

"Of course! She's so strict, even stricter than you are. You give time to rest, but she? Hell no! She's a slave driver, and a complete one at that." Complained Rebecca while on their way.

Before entering Grumman's office they stopped on his secretary, Maria Ross.

"Miss Hawkeye, Miss Catalina, Sir Grumman has been awaiting your arrival."

Both women nodded while Maria was opening the door to Grumman's office, herself leading the way.

"Sir Grumman, Miss Hawkeye is here." She said.

Grumman was talking to a fat black-haired woman that she had never seen before. The moment both elders heard of her arrival they stood up and watched her approach them.

"Ms Mustang, she is my granddaughter. She is the CEO of this company and head fashion designer." Grumman said introducing her.

"Elizabeth dear, this is Ms Mustang. She manages many talents in the showbiz industry." He continued with a slight smile gracing his old face.

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am. The name's Elizabeth, Elizabeth Hawkeye." She said offering her arm in a handshake.

"The honor's mine, Ms Hawkeye."

"Please have a seat." Riza offered.

The woman obliged. Rebecca stood behind Riza whilst Maria laid some tea for them to drink.

"Ummm…. What is this about Sir?" Riza initiated the conversation.

"You really don't like beating around the bush don't you?" asked Grumman playfully.

"Well then, let's start this. " Joined Chris Mustang

Riza nodded after taking a sip from her tea.

"Ms Mustang here and I have talked about it already. As you know she manages a lot of artists lately. They're public figures so she wants you to be their consultant and fashion designer of her 'kids'."

But as of what I've heard you manage at least 25 artists, I won't be able to handle them all."

"I know that, honey" she said "You will only be handling my top four."

Why do all people add endearment to their words when talking to her? Is that what's in?

"I see…"

"So will you take up on the offer, dear? It's up to you to take it or not. But still, I want to give her the best designer I have."

Riza knew this was going to happen. Every time her grandfather wants her to do something he always says that line. He knew that she has no way out of it, only if she wants to humiliate her grandfather. 'Besides' she thought 'this is going to be a nice chance to advertize.'

"I'll take it"

"Good!" the older women beamed. "So, when shall you meet them? Please, I would appreciate it if it would be sooner, since they're having a photo shoot for a sun block advertisement a week from now."

She just smiled on the irony of the situation. A photo shoots for a sun block advertisement, in the middle of WINTER! God, what happened to the sane people?

"Tomorrow then" she replied and gave a wry smile.

Knock…

Knock…

Knock…

There was a loud knock in Riza's door which was followed by a screeching sound made by the door. Soon a head poked out from it.

Zombie-like hands…

Heavy footsteps…

An eerie sound…

Black long hair…

Saddako?

No wait!

Black long hair… Curly?

Since when did her hair become curly?

She almost screamed in terror, but of course her pride wouldn't allow it, if only not that the 'modern day Saddako did not tripped in front of her.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed the 'modern day' Saddako, who was later identified as Riza's assistant Rebecca.

"That's what yopu get for trying to scare me Becca!"

"Hmph! But you were scared Riz!" Rebecca taunted.

"No I'm not Becca!"

"Oh, Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine! What is it that you want?" she sighed in defeat.

"Come on! I don't want to be late! We're meeting the actors today at your lunch meeting!" She replied as a matter-of-fact.

"Is that today?" she asked innocently.

"Duh! You were the one that arranged that! I needed to cancel two of your meetings and you forgot it?"

"Well, sorry about that!"

"Fine, just make yourself look pleasant."

"Why would I? And are you implying that I'm not pleasant the way I already am?"

"Umm… Ha ha ha ha…. I'll go get the car!" she replied nervously

"Seriously…" she said to herself.

"Welcome Ma'am, How may I help lovely young ladies like you?" asked a waiter with a wink towards Riza.

Oh… Here it comes again, random people trying to hit on her. Oh! How she hated them! She tightly balled her fists in order to prevent from slapping the poor waiter. She just wished he would leave them alone to their business.

"Reservation for Mustang" Rebecca finally answered. Riza doesn't know any of the arrangements made. Rebecca and the manager had set their rendezvous at a fancy restaurant. 'Celebrities' she thought. That's typically Rebecca's job, not hers, so she doesn't pay attention to the details for their lunch meeting. Heck, whoever they are she doesn't give a damn.

Just then, a woman stood up and waved her hand to get their attention.

"Ms Hawkeye! We've been waiting for your arrival." said Chris.

"Sorry if we were late." answered Riza.

"No, no, no dear, I'm the one who should be sorry for implying on you."

"No, it's alright."

"Please have a seat. By the way this is Ms Gracia *Williams" she said gesturing to the *long haired woman whose hair was a light shade of brown. "Maes Hughes" she continued turning into a dark-haired man with glasses. "And this is Jean Havoc" she said turning to the only blonde in the table. She but all nodded in agreement.

"A pleasure to meet you all By the way" she said whirling to their manager "I thought you said they were four?"

"Yes, but unfortunately his late."

"Again!" snickered both men in the table earning themselves a glare from Madam

After more than thirty minutes of chatting with the present artists Riza finally lost her patience in waiting for the Oh! So very important person to arrive.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid we have to leave now."she said standing up whilst Rebecca followed suit to her boss.

"My, can't you stay a little longer?" pleaded Chris.

Riza just smiled and gently shook her head. No. And it was final.

Roy hastily opened his car and went out. 'Darn weather!' he thought darkly. He slowly walked his way towards the restaurant as if he arrived early and not thirty minutes late. On his way he received plenty of flirtatious look from many female that were present, mostly from the waitresses.

The waiter opened the door for him. 'Ah… Sweet warmth…' he thought. Then he saw his 'mother' and colleagues on a table with a pretty blonde woman who was talking to a raven-haired woman. 'So they're the new designer… This is going to be nice.' yelled his mind triumphantly. His pace was quickened readily.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late. The weather's been stopping me in arriving early to meet our new team designer. "

"Really? Thought it was your date." Said Maes in a sing-song tone. This earned him a glare from the new comer. So much for a first impression.

"I assume one of you is our new designer?" he said ignoring that Maes had pushed him to the cliff awhile ago.

"That would be me." Riza replied flatly.

'Wow! This woman is hot!' he thought. It was the first time was actually took in her appearance. Nice face, curvaceous body, tight dress that hugs her curves naturally, shoulder length blonde hair and the most unique and beautiful color of the eyes he had seen.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop ogling me." She brought him out of his trance by snapping at him. She's tired of people looking at her that way.

"I'm not ogling you!" it was time to snap this time.

She rolled her eyes at the blatant lie. "Oh please…"

"Fine! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… Let's see, I'll just make it up to you. Dinner's on me tonight. Just the two of us, it's my apology for looking at you that way." He said flashing his trademark smirk that made girls swoon over him and fall for him, literally sometimes.

'Here we go again' thought the others in the table except for Rebecca who is oblivious in his womanizing ways.

"No thanks. I'm guessing you'd just waste my precious time."

'Calm down Riza, Calm down Riza, Calm down Riza, Calm down.' She repeated to herself several times. Her patience is nearing its end. This man made her wait for thirty minutes. 30 damn minutes! And now he's hitting on her, forcefully! First the waiter and now him! 'Hold to yourself Riza, any minute now and you're out of this place for good.' Riza made a mental note not to visit this restaurant ever again.

"No-"

"Your ego is too big for you, you know? It slows you down" she said harshly.

"…"

It actually took him sometime before her words sunk into his brain.

"How dare you say that? I'm trying to be nice to you here Miss, what do you want? I guess you just want to get laid with me huh! Playing hard to get won't do you good. Oh! Wait here's my address. See you there tonight!" and flashed his grin.

That angered Riza more. How dare he? She already had enough of stares, stalkers and maniacal looks, but this is one thing she would not let slide. She was containing her anger staring from that damn waiter and he had just to add fuel in her flames of anger. Her face now is red due to combined humiliation that they were causing at the restaurant and due to her uncontrollable anger.

She quickly grabbed her still half-full (now cold) coffee and splashed the contents straight into his face. Of course he didn't saw it coming since he was writing his address at an unused napkin.

He was now dripping wet. Her hands were lightning fast. She just grabbed it and spilled the contents to his face. To his BEAUTIFUL FACE!

"YOU-"he almost started to threaten her but was cut-off by none other than the culprit of staining his ANGELIC face.

"Don't you even compare me to whores! If you think you can make every single woman bow down to you, you're mistaken." And with that she grabbed and speed away with her secretary following closely behind leaving a dumbfounded and not to mention dripping wet Roy whose huge ego had now received a big scar.

"You've finally found your match Roy-boy"

And with that laughter can be heard at his background…

Author's Notes:

*Gracia Williams- In both of the series and manga, Gracia Hughes' maiden name was not revealed so I had to invent something that would go well with her name.

*long haired- This idea is from the OVA Yet Another Man's Battlefield where she was shown with her husband (boyfriend on that time) with a long layered hair after coming out of the train from Ishval.


End file.
